1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
High brightness projectors have been desired and projectors including plural light source lamps (so-called multi-lamp projectors) have been proposed in response to the request (for example, see JP-A-8-36180). As the light source lamp, a light source lamp having a high-pressure discharge lamp is used. Further, as an electro-optical modulation device that modulates light from the light source lamp according to image information, a liquid crystal modulation device having a liquid crystal panel is used.
According to the multi-lamp projector in the related art, the projector includes plural light source lamps, and has brightness than that of earlier one.
However, in the multi-lamp projector in the related art, there is a problem of scroll noise generation on the projection screen.